Help for Kion
Help for Kion-this is the eighteenth episode of the first season of the series "The Lion Guard: New Beginning" Description day after the One-Eye invasion begins Kion as a result of the mistake of her daughter Mohatu becomes for a time a lioness which makes the situation even more complicated Transcript (the episode begins with the fact that Kion and his Lion Guard and Mohatu and her Lion Guard enter the Lion's Guard Cave where Makini paints pictures depicting the first battle of Lion's Guard Mohatu with herd of One-Eye and in the rock shelf not far from Makini, Nala or Kion's mother and grandma Mohatu are resting, as well as Elena or Aunt Kion and Kiara, as well as Kiara or sister of Kion, aunt Mohatu and niece Elena and Jasiri wife of Kion) Kion: ... and that's how we won the second battle for the gorge Mohatu: this is very interesting dad, because we used similar tactics during yesterday's battle with One-Eye and his band Kion: aaaaa! I see that my daughter used someone's tricks Mohatu: I learned from the best Kion: it's nice to hear my daughter Makini: hello to you! and watch out for my potions lying on the floor Kion: you are Makini's right, we probably do not want to repeat this story for the third time, right? Mohatu: you're right, Dad Kion: hi auntie! hi, Mom! hello sister! Hello Darling! Jasiri Elena Nita Kiara Nala Fuli (choir): hello Kion! Hi Moahtu Kion and Mohatu: hello to you! Mohatu: Dad, I can get a closer look at this painting. (Mohatu rolls over and pours a mixture on his father that makes Kion become a lioness) Mohatu: Dad? is that you ? Kion: what's going on Beshte: Kion .. Fuli: is it really you Kion? Kion: what happened to me? I feel my voice has changed and I feel smaller Jasiri: Kion, please take the look into the pool Kion (as a lioness) good darling ..aaaaaaaa! I am a lioness! I do not want to be a lioness! I do not want to be a lioness! Jasiri and Mohatu: Makini you could make a potion that would bring everything back to normal? Makini: yes Your Majesty, but it will take me two weeks Kion: great! two weeks ! and what am I to do during this time? Mohatu : im sorry dad Kion: do not harm Mohatu, next time just be more careful Nala: Kion and maybe you will try to be a hunting lioness? Kion: all in all a good idea, since I'm stuck for two weeks Mohatu:Lion Guard, follow me we're going on a patrol we'll check if anyone else has problems before my dad Kion (voice of a lioness in the background): I heard it (Kion is hiding in the grass and lurks on gazelles, when he jumps out, they run away) Kiara: do not worry Kion when I was hunting for the first time, I was also escaped by gazelles Kion: Kiara, sister, what are you doing here? Kiara: I decided that because of your situation and the fact that you are now a lioness and the fact that you try your hand as a hunting lioness, I decided to support you in this difficult situation Kion: thanks to Kiara Kiara: everything for my younger sister Kion: (sarcastically) ha ha ha! very funny (Meanwhile in Outlands) Zuri: Mzingo, could you repeat that? Mzingo: agrees general, from Kiara's conversation I learned that Kion in a way unexplained to me became a lioness like you Zuri: hmmm ... this may be a good opportunity to get rid of one of the rulers of Pridelands Mzingo: should we send One-Eye and his band? Zuri: no, they are not suitable for this action send Janja and his clan hyena Mzingo: Right away (Flys off to get Janja's clan) Kion: What else doe's lioness do? Mohatu: Well, We... (Before mohatu can finish ona flew down next to her) Ona; Mohatu! Janja and his clan are heade your way! Mohatu: Thanks for the info (Janja trys to pounce on Mohatu but Kion stoped him) Kion: Stay away from her Janja Janja: (Crackles) Like i'm going listen to some lioness Mohatu: You should janja (Performed the roar and sends janjas clan back to the outlands) Kion: Glad you got rid of them Mohatu: Yeah, Come on let's go back home Characters Kion Jasiri Bunga Beshte Ono Fuli Mohatu Haraka Ona Hamu Mtoto Elena Kiara Nala Makini Kenai Nita Category:Kanapkuba Category:Princess ava15 Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Category:Episodes Category:Kanapkuba's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories